Crouching Tiger
by ChibiKid
Summary: *Chap. Two Up!* Um... I can't really describe it, but Kagome gets a new admirer, Sessho-Maru wants revenge, and Inuyasha is obssessed with noodles?? ^^ Please read..
1. Stolen Goods

Okay... Hello again! ^^ Hee Heee Heee... Maybe this story will be a bit more interesting...  
  
Anyway, before you read this, I don't.. I repeat DO NOT own Inuyasha. The only characters I own are Riokui and his two sisters.   
Who are they? Well you'll just have to find out for yourself!  
  
The sky is dark over a dense forest. It is a very quiet night, as the weary group of six set up camp. The stars above them twinkling brightly. Only the sound of the trees and bushed shaking in the light breeze floated through the forest. Everone was asleep, except for Inuyasha, who is laying in a tree staring at the sky.  
  
'That stupid girl, Kagome, making me stay awake and keep watch...' Inuyasha thought to himself. His eyes got heavier. He was getting sleepy. 'It's not like there's anything to worry about...'  
  
Inuyasha turned his head to see Kagome curled up in her sleeping bag, fast asleep. He then resumed looking at the sky and slowly closed his eyes.  
  
"She'll be okay..." with that, he went to sleep. Almost immediately after he fall asleep, some bushes nearby shook as a figure emerged from it covered in leaves.  
  
"Finally!" the person muttered under his breath, as he dusted himself off and looked around. Everyone was asleep, including Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara, who were all laying near Kagome still curled up in her sleeping bag.  
  
A smirk placed itself on his face. "Perfect." he said carefully making his way over to thier belongings.  
  
"Let's see here..." the person, supposedly a thier, opened Kagome's backpack and examined the things inside, only to have a very confused look on his face.  
  
"These things... I've never seen things like this before!" the thief held up an alarm clock, which he lookd at curiously. He threw it in his sack.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!?" InuYasha said. The thief jumped up in surprise and looked at him. Inuyasha was still asleep in the tree.  
  
'He must be talking in his sleep...' The thief thought.  
  
"Those are MY Ramen noodles!" Inuyasha mumbled. The thief released a relieved sigh and continued searching the group's stuff, until he came down to InuYasha.  
  
"A Sword..." the thief said and slowly made his way up the tree Inuyasha was resting in. Slowly but surely, he reached Inuyasha's branch and reached out for the sword on Inuyasha's hip, the tetsusaiga. He grabbed the tetsusaiga's handle and pulled the sword out.  
  
"Gottcha!" he said smiling at the sword he now had in hs possession, Suddenly something grabbed his wrist.  
  
"What the-" the thief said in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, but I'be got you!" Inuyasha was awake and holding the thief's wrist. Inuyasha's empty hand had its claws drawn, ready to kill at any moment.  
  
The thief smirked at Inuyasha, then bit the wrist that was holding him.  
  
"AH!" Inuyasha let go of the thief, who fell to the ground and ran carrying the tetsusaiga and a few other items with him.  
  
"Crap!" Inuyasha leaped off of the tree and landed near Kagome. "WAKE UP!"  
  
Inuyasha shook Kagome hard, causing her to be a bit grumpy.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Would you wake up already? We've been robbed!"  
  
This woke Kagome up, really well infact. She rushed over to her things and gasped. Slowly, she faced Inuyasha.  
  
"T-They stole the shards we had.." she told Inuyasha who had started running in the direction the thief had went.  
  
"You wake everyone else. I'll go after the culprit." Inuyasha called back, then he leaped out of sight.  
  
*.*.*.*.* Meaaaaannnnwwwhiiilllleee.... ^^; *.*.*.*.*.*  
  
It is a bit later in the night, almost light outside. A small shack rests in a clearing not that much bigger than the shack. The shack was very dirty and old, and there were several holes in the roof. A boy around the age of twelve approaches it, panting rapidly.   
The boy was dressed in some old tattered clothes and was VERY dirty. He was carrying a large sack, and on hand balled into a fist around something. A relieved look was on his face as he sat down on a nearby stump.  
  
"I thought I was caught for sure!" he looked at his right fist, which had a piece of cloth wrapped around it. The other hand was bare though.  
  
"I don't know about those other things, but this jewel should be worth something..." the boy held up the piece of the Shikon no Tama he had stolen from Kagome. "It's so beautiful..."  
  
The boy then held the tetsusaiga in his other hand and took a few swings with it. It stayed untransformed and old looking. He smiled and hung it over his sholder. "This sword seems powerfull... I might keep it for myself!"  
  
"Yes, it is a powerful sword...Give it to me." A voice says, its owner no where in sight. The boy looked around in suspicion.  
  
"So, you've found me already?" the boy clearly thought that this was Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh! I am not my fool of a brother if that is what you are thinking." the voice answers.  
  
The boy takes a few steps backward, ready to defend himself. "Tell me, what is it that you want?" he asked, looking for where to voice was coming from. There was silence, but then the sound of someone moving behind the boy reached his ears.  
  
"I want the tetsusaiga, boy." the voice said, this time from right behind the boy. The boy remained still and didn't turn around.  
  
"The tets-what? I have no idea what you're-" a hand with claws out grabbed his neck and held him in the air.  
  
"Give me the sword." the hand holding his neck, had an owner, and that owner was Sessho-Maru. ( GO SESSHY!! *whistles* Urm--)   
  
The boy put both of his hands over the one choking him, trying to pull it away, but Sessho-maru's grip was too strong.  
  
"W-Who are you?" the boy gasped for air, putting a smirk on Sessho-maru's face.  
  
"I am Sessho-maru, but it should not be a concern to you, as you will soon be dead in a few seconds." Sessho-maru lifted his other hand to the boy's heart, ready to piece him with his claws. The boy however was smirking as if he was hiding something.  
Sessho-maru looked at the boy in displeasure.  
  
"What is it that you are so happy about?" he asked. The boy laughed evilly as his face began to change.  
  
"I have a secret..." he turned his head to watch the sun, which was slowly rising over the forest...  
  
________  
  
What is the boy's secret? What happened to everyone else? *shrugs* Well I know, but you can't find out until I upload it! ^^  
  
P.S. - If you didn't like this chapter all that much, I promise you, the other chapters will be ALOT more kewl!! ^^ *gets to typing* I might even get the next chapter up tomorrow!!  
  
|  
|  
V (Please... Please... Review! I'll even take FLAMES!! ^^ They make GREAT smores!!) 


	2. Thief Unveiled

Hey! Thanks to all who reviewed my story! *gives cookie* Okay.. here we goooo!  
(P.S. - the forest i was talking about in the last chapter was on a mountain... ^^ Just so ya know...)  
  
Anyway, before you read this, I don't.. I repeat DO NOT own Inuyasha. The only characters I own are Riokui and his two sisters.   
  
-P.s. - chibi-youkai: Thanks ^^ I didn't notice that until now... I'll be more carful of that...-  
  
  
  
-.Chapter Two .-. Thief Unveiled .-  
  
  
  
It was a bright sunny morning over a forest on a mountain, and dew rollde off the leaves, making the ground a bit fresh and moist. Inuyasha and the rest of the group made thier way through the forest, Miroku, Kagome, Shippou, and Sango seemed tired.  
  
"I can't belive it took you all night to catch up to me!" Inuyasha said angrilly.  
  
"Well, we all can't run as fast as you do, Inuyasha..." Shippou explained. He was being held in Kagome's arms with his tongue licked out at Inuyasha.  
  
"We need to find the kid that stole the tetsusaiga..." Inuyasha looked straight ahead, like he was listening for something. Miroku but his hand to his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"I've heard from local villagers that a small band of thieves live on this mountain. Of course, I've never expected that it would be a child..."  
  
This stirred Kagome's curiosity. She turned to Miroku. "What other things did you hear about this mountain?" she asked, Miroku seemed surprise that she wanted to know more.  
  
"Well," he started. "I've also heard that the whole surrounding area's agricultural system depends on this mountain."  
  
"You mean, they come here to pick fruit and things like that to sell?" Shippou asked. Miroku shook his head.  
  
"Every few days, someone can be seen on a cliff of the mountain playing a flute. The music carries all the way down into the valleys, and for some reason all the crops and plant-life there grow at a radically abnormal rate."  
  
"I wonder why?" Sango petted Kirara, who was in its untransformed state and sitting on her sholder. Miroku smirked and leaned closer to Sango.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure we could find out..." Miroku's hand of course went a-wondering and Sango of course found it, even though she didn't really want to. Miroku pulled her closer to him, only to recieve a fist practicly lodged in his face.  
  
"Hentai..." Sango muttered as she pushed Miroku away. Miroku had those .. swirly..eye.. things...  
  
"D$&@! Where is he?!?" Inuyasha was looking around, Kagome walked up to him.  
  
"Inuyasha, can't you just sniff him out?" she asked, Inuyasha shot her a mean look.  
  
"Wench, don't you think if I got his scent, I would have found him already?"  
  
"SIT!" Kagome commanded. Inuyasha fell to the floor almost immediately as usual.. Kagome looked down at him. "I told you not to call me that anymore!"  
  
Shippou burst out laughing as Kagome scolded Inuyasha. Inuyasha heard this and frowned as he regained his balance again. Shippou stopped laughing when he saw Inuyasha standing again, but he resumed laughing, remembering how Inuyasha's face looked when he got forced to the ground.  
Inuyasha couldn't restrain himself anymore.  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha punched Shippou and glared at him.  
  
"Owwie! What was that for?!?" Shippou held his head, which had a HUGE lump on it. He looked at Inuyasha, to see what he had to say, but he was preoccupied with something else. Shippou jumped in his face.  
  
"Helloooo! I'm talking to--" Shippou was cut short however, by Inuyasha. "Shut Up." he said as his ears were twitching slightly.  
  
"Do you hear that?" He asked. Kagome put a hand to her ear.  
  
"I don't hear anything--" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and started leaping north, higher up in the mountain, leaving Shippou, Miroku and Sango behind.  
  
"Hey! Wait for us!" Shippou called after them. Sango and Miroku suddenly appeared on the now transformed Kirara, in front of him and Sango stuck her hand out to him. "Jump on!"  
  
"Right!" he got on and they took off after Inuyasha and Kagome, who were pretty far ahead by now.  
  
*.*.*.*.*  
  
Inuyasha was dashing through the forest at a high speed, Kagome on his back with a very puzzled look on her face. They finally came to a clearing, the one the boy and Sessho-maru were at. Kagome climbed off of Inuyasha's back and looked around curiously.  
  
"Why are we here Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha was sniffing the ground, and sort of scowled. He resumed a standing position and looked Kagome in the eye.  
  
"My brother was here." He pointed to a few puddles of blood on the ground. They were still fresh. Kagome looked at the puddles with a worried look.  
  
"Who's blood is it? Sessho-maru didn't kill anyone did he?"  
  
"No. It's his own blood."  
  
"You mean something did that to him?"   
  
Inuyasha nodded. He got into an attacking position, facing the shack that was in the clearing before.  
  
"Yes, and I think I know who did that to him. The kid who stole the tetsusaiga."  
  
Kagome watched in surprise as Inuyasha leaped into the air, his claws out, toward the shack.  
  
"Soul Shattering Claw!!" he cut through the shack, turning into a pile of rubble. Inuyasha landed a few feet away from it. Kagome looked on in awe.  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" she asked as Inuyasha started digging in the pile, pulling out a boy. The boy was unconsious (who wouldn't be after having a shack fall on your head... ^^ LOL )  
  
"Catching a thief." Inuyasha answered.  
  
*.*.*.*  
  
Somewhere, maybe on the other side of the mountain, Jaken and Rin were camping out in a cave. Rin kept annoying Jaken by rambling about how many flowers there were and how they were so pretty. Jaken seemed to be trying to ignore the girl, until Sesshy returned.  
  
'When we start traveling again, I hope Rin gets lot near a cliff or something..' a smirk appeared in his very ugly face. 'I can help with that...'  
  
Rin kept on blabbing, and blabbing and blabbing, until she saw Sessho-maru coming toward the cave. "Yaaaaay! Lord Sesshomaru's back!"  
  
She ran over to him and gave him a hug, only to find her kimono stained with blood. She looked Sesshomaru in the face, and he looked at her. "What happened?" She asked him.  
  
Sesshomaru remainded silent as he walked into the cave and leaned against the cave wall. Rin came over agian, only this time accompanied by Jaken. Jaken eyed the blood on Sesshomaru's clothes.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru?!? What happened to you? Your clothes are stained with blood!"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the two out of the corner of his eye. "It is of no concern to you. Now leave me be."  
  
Jaken and Rin sort of backed off, and went off to do other things. Sessho-maru put his hand over his chest, where his wound was. He then looked at the blood on his hand. Sesshomaru sort of scowled at it, out of hate most likely.  
  
'That child.. I was a fool to let him get that close to me. He prevented me from stealing the Tetsusaiga.' Sessho-maru stared at the roof of the cave angrily. 'I will kill him with my own two hands...'  
  
*.*.*.*.*.* Yay! Back to Kagome!  
  
"So this is the kid that caused all that trouble?" Miroku asked looking at the boy who was still unconsious on the ground.  
  
It was later in the day, and Sango, Miroku and Shippou had caught up with Inuyasha and Kagome. They were resting in the clearing where the shack once stood, it was in a pile still. Inuyasha was digging through it however, quite franticly, looking for the tetsusaiga.  
  
"God! Where is it?!?" he lifted up a few more pieces of wood. Kagome sweatdropped (Is that a word?) and sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha, you've been searching for three whole hours, now! The tetsusaiga's not there!" she yelled.  
  
"Do you think that Sessho-maru took it?" Shippou asked. He was sitting near the boy's head, ready to let them know if he woke up.  
  
"If he did, he's probably far away by now." Miroku's hand, once again got lost, but Sango caught him in the act.  
  
"STOP IT!!" She screamed as she whacked him over the head with her boomerang. HARD. "Stupid Pervert." she sighed, looking at the now unconsious Miroku.  
  
"Wow, Miroku's really on a roll today, isn't he." Shippou sweatdropped.  
  
"Great, now we have two people unconsious." Kagome sighed again.  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome turned to Shippou who was looking at his feet and fiddling with his fingers. "If Inuyasha tires himself out from digging forever, can we leave him here?"  
  
POW! Shippou was on the ground, again with a lump on his head, only this time unconsious. Inuyasha had his fist out, with a vein-thingie on his head. This flipped the switch in Kagome's head.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome practically screamed. Inuyasha fell face first to the ground, and tried to say something to Kagome, but his mouth was chock-full of dirt. Kagome leaned over closer to Inuyasha.  
  
"What was that?!?"  
  
Inuyasha lifted his head and spit out some dirt. "I said 'Stupid wench!'" He replied, but that only made Kagome even more insane than she already was at that point.  
  
"SIT! *whap* SIT! SIT! *whap, whap* SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!*whap, whap, whap--(aww, pooor inu... sniff..) "   
  
Inuyasha's head was slammed down in the ground, so far that dirt was up to his shoulders. There was a groaning sound nearby, (no not the muffled curses of Inuyasha) and Kagome looked to see who it was. The only thing was, when she turned around, she was a sword at her throat. It was the tetsusaiga, but at the other end, it wasn't Inuyasha, not even Sesshomaru, but the boy.  
  
"What are you--" Kagome started but the sword suddenly got an inch closer to jabbing her neck.  
  
__________________  
  
ChibiKid: *singing* (I am - the second series opening theme)  
  
sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume  
setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou  
mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete  
setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou--  
  
*notices you* !!! Oh my God! You're done already? *puts headset away*  
  
Okay. What will happen? Is this boy MAD??? Will Kagome be killed and I stop writing forever? Duh, NO! Well anyway, Chapter Three Is coming soon... SO HOLD ON! ^^  
Hee Hee, this chapter was longer, wasn't it...  
  
Don't forget to review! 


End file.
